reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Oscar de la Renta
This page is dedicated Oscar de la Renta and all their amazing fashion pieces that have been used on Reign * With a huge thank you to; Teenwolf-Style.tumblr, ReignFashion.tumblr, ReignWikia.tumblr, and Fashion-of-Reign.Tumblr Megan Follows Oscar de la Renta - Megan Follows 1.png|Oscar de la Renta Embellished Velvet Gown Oscar de la Renta - Megan Follows 2.png|Oscar de la Renta Conchetta Embellished Satin Slingback Pumps Season 3 Fight or Flight Fashion - Fight or Flight 14.png|Oscar de la Renta Layered Lace and Tulle Top. Extreme Measures Fashion - Extreme Measures 16.png|Oscar de la Renta Embellished Champagne Gown - $13,000 Betrothed Fashion - Betrothed 7.png|Oscar de la Renta Golden Filigree Crescent-Drop Earrings. Season 2 Burn Fashion - Burn 3.png|Oscar de la Renta Empire Cutout Suede Ankle Boots. Fashion - Burn 4.png|Oscar de la Renta Mikarette Black Lace Ankle Boots. The Siege Fashion - Siege 10.png|Oscar de la Renta Napo Sandals. Fugitive Fashion - Fugitive 4.png|Oscar de la Renta Crystal Bow Drop Earrings. Sins of the Past Fashion - Sins of the Past 2.jpg|Oscar de la Renta Gold-Plated Crystal Feather Headband. Banished Fashion - Banished 4.png|Oscar de la Renta 24-karat Gold-Plated Cabochon Necklace. Getaway Fashion - Getaway 5.png|Oscar de la Renta Layered Lace and Tulle Top. Terror of the Faithful Fashion - Terror of Faithful 2.png|Oscar de la Renta Metallic Open Knit Cashmere Blend Top Fashion - Terror of Faithful 20.png|Oscar de la Renta Conchia Embellished Kitten Heels. Three Queens Fashion - Prince of Blood 17.png|Oscar de la Renta Ruched Strapless Silk-Taffeta Gown. Fashion - Sacrifice 9.png|Oscar de la renta Gold-Plated Crystal Clip Earrings. Blood for Blood Fashion - Blood for Blood 19.png|Oscar de la Renta Tiered Gold-Tone Clip Earrings. The Lamb and the Slaughter Fashion - The Lamb and the Slaughter 1.png|Oscar de la Renta Silk Faille Gown Fashion - Lamb n Slaughter 11.png|Oscar de la Renta Hooded Embroidered Silk-Chiffon Cape. Coronation Fashion - Coronation 3.png|Oscar de la Renta Gold-Tone Crystal Necklace. The Plague Fashion - Terror of Faithful 2.png|Oscar de la Renta Metallic Open Knit Cashmere Blend Top Fashion - Plague 1.png|Oscar de la Renta Golden Filigree Crescent-Drop Earrings Fashion - The Plague 15.png|Oscar de la Renta Golden Filigree Crescent-Drop Earrings Season 1 Long Live The King Fashion - Long Live The King 3.png|Oscar de la Renta Crinkled Silk-Organza Gown. Toy Soldiers Fashion - Toy Soldiers 4.png|Oscar de la Renta Starburst Convertible Pendant Necklace/Brooch. Fashion - Toy Soldiers 7.png|Oscar de la Renta Gold-Plated Lapis Lazuli Earrings No Exit Fashion - No Exit 9.png|Oscar de la Renta Gold-Plated Clip Earrings. Fashion - No Exit 7.png|Oscar de la Renta Gold-Plated Crystal Necklace. Liege Lord Fashion - Liege Lord.png|Oscar de la Renta Plaid-print Pleated Silk-chiffon Gown Fashion - Liege Lord 4.jpg|Oscar de la Renta Gold Leaf Clip Earrings . Monsters Fashion - Monsters 5.jpg|Oscar de la Renta Baroque Pearly Drop Earrings The Darkness Fashion - The Darkness 6.png|Oscar de la Renta Gold-Plated Lapis Lazuli Earrings. Consummation Fashion - Consummation 19.png|Oscar de la Renta Blue Strapless Silk Gown Fashion - Consummation 3.jpg|Vintage Oscar de la Renta bodice Fashion - Consummation 14.png|Oscar de la Renta Pearly Drop Earrings Fashion - Consummation 8.jpg|Oscar de la Renta Loop Lace Cluster Earrings Fashion - Consummation 10.jpg|Oscar de la Renta Gold Plated Crystal Clip Earrings. Fashion - Consummation 11.jpg| Oscar de la Renta 24k Gold Plated Crystal & Cabochon Necklace Royal Blood Fashion - Royal Blood 3.jpg|Oscar de la Renta Heart Clip Earrings. Fashion - Royal Blood 5.png|Oscar de la Renta Five-Drop Linear Clip-On Earrings. Sacrifice Fashion - Sacrifice 9.png|Oscar de la renta Gold-Plated Crystal Clip Earrings. For King and Country Fashion - For King and Country 2.png|Oscar de la Renta Macramé Silk-blend Lamé and Tulle Cropped Top Fated Fashion - Fated 5.png|Oscar De La Renta Dakota Wedge Bootie in Gold Left Behind Fashion - Left Behind 15.png|Oscar de la Renta 1980’s Vintage Butterfly Gown Chosen Fashion - Chosen 2.jpg|1960’s vintage Oscar De La Renta. Related Pages '''Pages relating to Fashion are the following:' • Fashion • Fashion Guide - Season One • Behind the Scenes • Adelaide Kane's Fashion Style • Mary Stuart's Fashion Style • Ladies-in-Waiting Fashion Style • Oscar de la Renta • Vera Wang • Alexander McQueen Category:Fashion Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2